The Amber Fischer story
by IloveAnnabethChase-wisegirl
Summary: Amber soon finds out that she is a demigod and what if she falls in love with one of the campers? what will she do read the story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter – 1

It was a perfect day to relax after the last day of school, but I don't even know how clueless I was.

I got home from school thinking that my mom would make me

her homemade chocolate and pecan brownies like she always did

but instead I saw her sitting at the table looking worried.

when I got inside she said:

Amber, will you sit down for a minute I need to tell you something. 

sure mom, what are going to talk about? I asked.

It's…It's about your father.

what about him?

Amber, I want you to know that he loved you very much

and I hope when you meet him, someday you won't be mad at him.

_loved _me? he never loved me mom.

He did amber you just don't know how much he.

If he _loved_ me why isn't he here, by my side telling me it's going to be okay?

as I said it tears were running down my cheeks.

Amber I hope you understand but it's very hard to explain.

You don't need to explain anything mom, dad's the one that needs to explain everything to me

I wiped off my tears, and I'm sorry I raised my voice earlier it's just to hard for me. I said.

I understand completely amber, and there's one more thing, before your dad left us

he wanted you to go to this summer camp, I'm asking you to go

but if you don't want to it's okay with me, but if do we can go tonight.

Sure mom I'll go I don't have anything to do this summer, So…sure I'll go,

I'll pack when I get to my room, what type of camp is this anyway? I asked.

You'll find out, when we get there I'm pretty sure you'll like it.

okay if you say I'll _like _I'm pretty sure i will. 

I went upstairs into my room and sat on my bed and thought about what my mom had said:

if I _met_ my dad i shouldn't be mad at him, but I know It's not the _right_ time to ask her,

so i cleared my thoughts and started packing. 

when i got downstairs and put my luggage down by the stairs i saw my mom,

she was holding a little white paper bag and she said:

happy birthday amber.

oh my gosh I totally forgot, it's June 23_rd_, thanks mom.

for you, I think you'll like it.

I opened the paper bag and saw a black _velvet_ box, I opened the box and saw

a silver charm bracelet.

mom, this is beautiful thank you so much, I hugged her and put the bracelet on and said:

there are no charms attached to it.

then she pulled out another box and she opened it and there was a _Gold_ heart charm

with my initial an _A_ engraved on it and her's an _E_ on the back and I said:

wow, mom thank you so much! and she attached the charm on my bracelet.

you've already _thanked_ me enough, now lets go. she said.

After that we put my luggage in the trunk of our car and I asked her:

mom where's the camp's location?

long island why?

oh nothing I just wanted to know.

we got in our car and drove off. 

I was woken up by my mother saying: amber we're here.

lets go get your things and get you inside the camp.

I got my luggage and we were walking up to a hill with a pine tree at the top with something shimmering on one of the branches.

we were half way through the hill when I turned and saw something flying, I muttered to myself

maybe it's just a-

when my mom looked to the direction was looking and said: amber run now.

why? what is that thing mom answer my question! . I asked.

that's a fury and it's here to kill you, run! just run!

when we were running I saw a four foot long sword, and it was glowing faintly in the grass,

I grabbed the sword and I saw the fury swoop down about to attack me and my mom when I slashed the fury with the sword and it disintegrated.

and my mom said: amber, how did you, where did you get that sword?

I saw it lying in the grass and I don't know, something just urged me to pick it up.

it's a gift from the gods she said, it's...it's a gift from your father.

when the sword reached the ground it turned into a _Gold _sword charm and I picked it up and attached the charm to my bracelet.

then my mom said if you need to use the sword just tap the charm and it will turn into a sword.

now c'mon let's get you inside the camp.

We got to the top of the hill and i saw the thing that was shimmering on the branch of the tree

and saw it was a fleece and it was made of Gold and a dragon was sleeping under the tree but that wasn't the least of my worries.

I got inside the camp but my mom she was still outside and i said:

mom what are you doing come on, when I checked the time on my watch and saw the time was 11:30 PM .

amber this is as far as I can take you, don't worry chiron will assist you in this camp always remember I love you very much, goodbye.

bye mom, I love you too then she drove off. 

then a voice behind me said: amber it's very nice to see you.

I turned and saw my latin teacher, Mr. brunner I said what are you doing here? I asked.

I'm an instructor at this camp, welcome I hope you enjoy your stay here come with me.

as we were walking I said: um my mom said someone named chiron will assist me.

I am chiron amber, and I am the activities director at this camp.

wait I don't get it.

then we reached a collection of cabins and it made a circle and there was a hearth at the center,

and chiron said: this is where you'll stay for awhile he pointed at a simple white Greek style cabin with a caduceus.

amber, we will talk about this tommorow for now you should get some rest.

thanks Mr. brunner i'll take it from he left.

when I got inside the cabin there a lot of kids in there but not crowded and they were sleeping.

I saw and empty bunk at the end I got to the bunk and set my luggage on the side of the bunk carefully

and sat on the bed, I took of my watch and put in side the drawer of the dresser by my bunk. 

and a guy walked up to me and said: are you new here? cause i've never seen you before.

and I said: yeah, i'm new here, so what's your name?

i'm nico, yours?

amber. it doesn't look like you stay at this cabin cause you don't have a bed here.

yeah, I don't stay at this cabin I just went here because I saw chiron walking with you earlier,

well goodnight and i'll see you tommorow.

yeah, goodnight. 

When he left I layed on my bed and I quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up but it was still dark outside I checked my watch and saw it was only 5:00 in the morning, I really wanted to sleep a little more but I can't because I heard the sound of waves crashing outside.

I went outside and I followed the sound until I was in front of a very blue ocean (well probably because it was still dark outside) I sat down at the sand and said to myself "why does the ocean always makes me feel better?".

Then somebody said behind me "maybe you're a daughter of poseidon."

I turned and saw nico standing 7 feet away from me. "what?" I said.

"this is probably hard for you but you'll get the hang of being a half-blood" then he sat down beside me.

I chuckled and said "your kidding right?"

"not really"

"what is this place anyway? My mom said that my dad wanted me to go here,I don't know how my dad could possibly know about this place?"

"because your dad is one of the gods, they know and see everything we do,and lastly this place is called camp half blood."

"camp half blood? you mean Like half-mortal half-blood?"

"yeah, the name says it all"

"so that's why my mom said that when I meet my dad I shouldn't be mad at him, because he's one of the gods and he can't stay with us forever."

"yeah, pretty much."

"Then why didn't my mom tell me?"

"because if you knew you were a half-blood your scent would be more strong, so that's why your mom didn't tell you cause it was for your own safety."

"really? Though I still can't believe that my mom hid this from me I can't blame her cause, I know she was only protecting me"

"cool charm you got there"

"oh, this I got this I got it earlier when I was attacked by a furie" I tapped the charm and it turned into a sword.

"cool, Wait you were attacked by a furie?"

"yeah, my mom said it wanted to kill me but I don't know why"

"that's because your a half blood and there are a lot of reasons why they want to kill you, and wait you killed it using that sword?"

"yeah I don't really know how did it but all I knew is that I saw this sword lying on the grass and something just urged me to pick it up." I rubbed the sword and it turned into the little charm it was.

"you were diagnosed with ADHD right?"

"yeah and dyslexia too, but how did you know that?"

"because every single kid in the camp is too, even me."

"really? All half-bloods have the same condition, I didn't know that, so…what good does are condition do?"

"well, being ADHD that means were impulsive which helps us with our battle reflexes, as for the dyslexia it means that we can read ancient greek really better than English."

"So that's why the words float of the page whenever I try to read the things that our English teacher writes on the chalk board."

"yup, pretty much."

The sun was almost up I checked my watch and said "wow, it's already 6:00? That was fast."

"well, see you later"

he got up dusted the sand in his lap then he went back to his cabin leaving me alone by the ocean then I heard a galloping sound coming towards me and saw a white stallion but when I looked up it was my latin teacher Mr. brunner and he said "amber come with me" and i was to shocked to respond to his question and just followed him.


End file.
